TUFF Puppy 72
by jolo.wentworth
Summary: All rights reserved to the creators of T.U.F.F. Puppy


It was a beautiful monday morning in Petropolis. Kitty was just waking up and getting ready for work. She takes a quick shower,eats breakfest , puts her Tuff uniform on, and heads out to her partners house. Kitty walks up to the front door and knocks. Dudley opens the door to see his friend Kitty.

"Hi Kitty are we walking today?" He asked.

"yep we are it's a beautiful day to walk to work."Kitty both started to walk down to T.U.F.F HQ Dudley was humming a fimiliar tune on the way there. Kitty decides to sing the lyrics.

"Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing

tired of living like a blind man

im sick of sight without a sense of feeling."

(Dudley joins in).

"And this is how you remind me

this how you remind me

of what I really am

Its not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

this time i'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and i'v been wrong

i'v been down

to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream"are we having fun yet?"

Kitty and Dudley start laughing at they're singing.

"I didn't know you listened to nickelback Dudley." Kitty laughed.

"yeah he's a great singer and he makes great songs, your also good at singing Kitty." Dudley added. Kitty blushes and thanks Dudley for the compliment. After walking a few blocks they finally get to T.U.F.F. H.Q. Dudley opens the door for Kitty, she smiles at him and walks over to her watches her as he walks over to his cubicle. He sits down and starts writing love letters to Kitty.

Dudley has had a crush with Kitty for a few years now and every day at his desk he writes love letter but never shows her for the fact of losing their friendship. Thirty minutes go by and Dudley throws away another letter in his trash.

"still in the friendzone with Kitty?" Dudley startled by a fimiliar voice. He turns to see Tammy.

"No."Dudley lied quickly.

"Oh don't lie to me Dudley i've seen the way you act around her."She pointed did a long sigh.

"Tammy will you please not tell Kitty about this I don't want to ruin our friendship." Dudley begged. Tammy gave him a weird look."What?" Dudley asked.

"You should ask her out i'm sure she would say yes to you."Tammy said.A voice goes over the intercom.

"Agent Katswell, agent Puppy time for your daily patrol around Petropolis." Tammy thought this was an opportunity for Dudley.

"Perfect timing, you should ask her while you're both patroling the city." Dudley ponderd the thought ; he dread to lose his best friend, but also dreams about being with her forever. He would never know unless he tried.

"Okay i'll try asking her out." Tammy gave out a little shriek of joy.

"Please tell me how it goes."she walks back to her desk. Dudley sees Kitty waving for his attention. he grabs his gear and walks over to Kitty. As he got closer to Kitty he thinking of a way to ask her out. (Hay want to grab a bite sometime), to much (so i was thinking...) no to slow. Without paying attention he bumped right into Kitty. They both fell down to the ground. Dudley looks up to see himself lying on Kitty. She opens her eyes to see Dudley. Dudley thought he messed up but she didn't seem angry with him. Kitty giggled a little and blushed. Dudley sits up off of her and tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry Kitty I just-."

"Its okay Dudley mistakes are made."Kitty interrupted. She gets up and holds out her hand to help Dudley up. Dudley was confused; she would normaly yell at him, or try to start one of their childish slapfights. But she just stood up and held out her hand for him.

"so you're not going to yell at me?" Dudley Questioned.

"Why would I do that,(she helps him up) your my partner." Dudley felt very embarrassed and it didn't help when every one in Tuff gawked at them. they get to a average Tuff patrol car. Kitty took driver seat while Dudley sat in passenger. He was still red faced when they took off. After driving around for twenty minutes he was trying to calm himself down But nothing seemed to work. Kitty notices that he was still uneasy. She tries calming him down.

"Dudley is something wrong you look alittle red?" Dudley knew he was caught but he tries to make up excuses. "Um... its a little... hot out." Kitty rolls her eyes. "Are you sure it wasn't because you fell down on me?" Dudley's face was brick red. Kitty saw the embarrasment on his face. "Why are you so embarrased Dudley all you did was fall, well right on top of me but mistakes happen." Kitty explained. Dudley felt better after Kitty made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. He finally got a hold of himself ; stuck his head out the window, with his tongue sticking out. Kitty thought to herself. "Dudley has fell on me hundreds of time in Tuff, why was he so embarrased . In fact he has been a little shyly around me." Then it finally hit her." Dudley must love me." She looked at him and wondered why.

All of a sudden a loud noise was heard. It caused an explosion right next to them. The car flips upside down, windows where smashed and tiny bits got into Dudley and Kitty's arms. Dudley was fine but Kitty was out cold. Dudley tries waking her up but nothing happened. Their was a fimiliar laugh and a metel claw rips open the car door. The claw clamps twice before taking Kitty. Dudley's adrenaline starts pumping through his body. He painfully crawls his way out the vehicle and stands. Blood ran down his arm making his white fur red. People screamed and scurried for a place to hide. Their where earth shaking thumps. Smoke obscured his vision when he saw a large silhouette behind it. Wind picks up and moves the smoke out the way. Dudley snarled when he saw who did all this.

"Ha, ha ha ha ha ha haaa that was toooo easy." It was Snaptrap, leader of D.O.O.M. wearing a mech suit that has two mechanical arms. "NOW TIME TO GET DUDLEY!" Snaptrap turns to see Dudley out of the wreckedge. "WHAT how are you not unconsience. Doesn't matter i'm taking both of you with me." Dudley just crossed his arms and chuckled.

"You really think you can win this Snaptrap." Snaptrap raised a eyebrow in confusion. "You always come up with some way to try and rule Petropolis but you never get close, every time we fight you think you won but in reality it was another failed plan. Your just a fucking joke." Snaptrap's face was filled with anger. Dudley contiues. " Now put down Kitty and you come in quietly before you make an embarrasment of yourself." Before he could react a giant claw punches him in the face sending him through the air. Dudley landed hard on pavement and slid on his back. He swiftly rolled onto his feet and dodges another punch. Then took cover behind a wall. Snaptrap starts to yelling out. "I WILL GET YOU PUPPY!" Dudley watched him just throw Kitty like she was nothing. Her unconsience body hit the pavement hard. Dudley was filled with rage his adrenaline was racing through his body. He pulls out a pistol and charges Snaptrap.

BANG BANG BANG. Dudley was pulling off shots at Snaptrap but the bullets bounced off him. Snaptrap sends a claw at him, Dudley jumps out of the way and fires more rounds at Snaptrap. One round hits his helmet which cracks the glass. Dudley thought to himself. "Now's my chance." He aims his pistol at Snaptraps mask. Click, click. "Damit out." He said. Dudley goes to reload but is grabbed by a Claw and drops the gun. Snaptrap slams Dudley against the ground and drags Dudley towards him. As he gets draged he looks for something to grab. Nearby their was a tire iron and he picked it up. Snaptrap lifts Dudley in front of him. "I'm going to enjoy watching your eye's pop out of your head." Dudley takes the tire iron and smashes Snaptraps helmet. This causes him to let go of Puppy. Dudley swings at Snaptrap at the side of his head causing him to black out. Snaptrap fell over with a little gash in his head. Dudley stared at Snaptrap for a blankley. Soon reality came back to him and he had to make sure Kitty was alright. He rushes over to Kitty's need. She was slumped over on her side. Dudley rolled her over and saw a large cut in her head. blood was still running down her face. Dudley was frozen he didn't know what to do. All he did was pick her up and ran.


End file.
